Trade Mistakes
by Princess Jewels
Summary: Sebastian doesn't now what to think when he starts to grow attached to the new maid of the Phantomhive household, he can't grow attached to a human female and she's a human female...or is she.
1. His Maid, Uncomfortable

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><span>OC Character Description<span>

Name: Jewels Clearwater  
>Age: 21<br>Hair: Black Hair  
>Eyes: Black<br>Race: Human…  
>Job: Maid at the Wilkinson manor<p>

(If you want to see the pic of my character send me a PM or a review and I will send you a link to the other website that I post stories on, and if you do do that you might want to save that link, because I do like to add photos and at the top of the chapters here on fanfic, I will try to remember to tell you that there are pics that go along with the chapter...not all the chapters will have pics)

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Uncomfortable<strong>_

"Lady Clara, if you don't mind me asking…but where are we going…and why did you make me pack a bag," I asked as the carriage pulled away from the Wilkinson manor.

"I will tell you when think the time is right," she replied smiling.

'_That smile…nothing ever good comes when that smiles shows through,'_ I thought.

Not more than fifteen minutes later Lady Clara looked out the carriage window and then looked at me. "I think now is the perfect time to tell you where we are going," she said.

I looked out the windows and saw trees all around us. "Hiking?" I asked.

She laughed. "No my dear, but that sounds like a grand time," she said, "We are going to the Phantomhive manor."

"Ph…Ph…Ph…Ph…Ph…Ph…Ph…Phantomhive manor?" I asked freezing up.

"And there's even more news, but we will discuss that more with Lord Phantomhive," she said.

-The Phantomhive Manor-

I stood next to Lady Clara's chair in the sitting room where she was enjoying a cup of tea with Lord Phantomhive.

"I believe that we should tell your maid why you are here today…she looks terribly uncomfortable," Ciel Phantomhive said.

"I'm fine my lord, thank you for your concern," I said lying the best I could.

"No…no he's right," Lady Clara said looking at the clock, "Jewels…I must inform you that I am going to visit my brother in America for a couple of weeks…and you will be working here at the Phantomhive manor."

I went pale. "But that means…" I started.

"Yes, you will be under the watchful eye of Sebastian," Ciel said.

I heard a slight chuckle come from Sebastian who was standing behind Ciel's chair and I looked at Lady Clara. "I beg of you Lady Clara…let me go back to the manor and take care of it," I said.

"Jewels…all of the servants have been sent to serve associates while I'm away…if this was a shorter trip to somewhere else I would let you stay at the manor, but it is not," she said, "And since you are the head of the staff I thought it fitting that you come and work here. Only the best for the Phantomhive estate."

"And she will do a fine job indeed Lady Clara," Sebastian said giving Lady Clara a fetching smile.

I could only scowl.

"Now…I must go," she said getting up, "Thank you for the tea."

Sebastian showed Lady Clara out of the room and I just stood there dumb struck.

"I don't know what happened between you and Sebastian when you two first met a couple of years ago," Ciel said, "But I want you to suck it up and act professionally…do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," I replied giving a slight bow.

"You may leave," he said shooing me out of the room with his hand.

I left the room and headed down the hallway. I knew the Phantomhive manor well; Lady Clara had visited many times due to business and during those times, I would help in the kitchen, or with any odd chores that needed tending to. The kitchen though, was my favorite place to though, that was mostly my mother's doing. She was always cooking something; not a day went by that our house didn't smell like some delicious food or snack that she had delicately put together. So, though my skills as a maid were great when it came to everything…cooking was one thing I adored.

"This ought to do the trick," I heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen.

"That can't be good," I said running to the kitchen in time to see Bard holding his flamethrower, "Bard put the flamethrower down and step away from the beef."

He turned and looked at me and put the flamethrower down. "Jewels, it's good to see you," he said smiling.

I blankly stared at him.

"I get out of the kitchen now," he said hanging his head and leaving.

I looked at the cut of meat that was sitting on the counter. _'A beautiful cut of meat and that blundering pyromaniac of a fool was going to use a flame thrower on it? Why does Lord Phantomhive keep him around?'_ I thought as I began to prepare dinner.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Sebastian asked walking into the kitchen about ten minutes later.

"Preparing dinner," I replied not looking at him.

"Why are you preparing dinner?" he asked.

"I saved the meat from being torched to a crisp from Bard," I replied, "And then the meat just screamed for me to prepare a delicious meal for the young master."

He looked over my shoulder and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, you standing over me like and breathing down my neck makes me feel very…uncomfortable," I said, "So I ask that you please back off."

"Uncomfortable?" he asked getting his face seemingly closer to mine, "I thought I made your stomach turn."

"That too," I said stepping away from him, "You think you're so special Mr. Simply-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler, but I can see right through that…there's something about you that I just don't like."

"And what is it that you don't like about me Ms. Clearwater?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," I replied, "But my gut is telling me that there is something strange about you…almost inhuman-like."

He straightened up and looked down at me. "Was it your father that taught you to trust your gut?" he asked.

"No," I said flatly, so flatly that he dropped the subject and put on some water to boil for tea.

-A Little While Later-

I walked into the dining room pushing the dinner cart and stopped next to the table. "For dinner tonight, it is an Elegant Beef Wellington paired with a…" I stopped and looked at Sebastian so he could tell Ciel what type of tea would be paired with dinner.

"Paired with an Earl Grey tea," Sebastian finished.

I placed the dish in front of Ciel and he began to eat.

"You cooked this Jewels?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"It is most excellent," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"You are dismissed," he said.

I bowed and left the room, very happy that the young master liked my meal.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"Sebastian tell me something," Ciel said setting down his fork and dabbing his lips with his napkin, "Two years ago, when you and Jewels first met at that dinner party that Lady Clara held…what happened between you two?"

I sighed. "Nothing really…happened per say sir," I replied, "I believe it is more of Jewels not liking the fact that I am one hell of a butler."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well as you know, though Jewels is young she is very talented and very good at her job as well I would even say she was one hell of a maid if I wasn't completely sure that she was human," I replied, "She was complimented a lot on her work and then when I showed up…those compliments…started towards me."

"Jealousy?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm and there is another thing," I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked before taking a sip of tea.

"I think I intimidate her at times…and not because of my skill as a butler, just in general," I said, "Every time I have asked her about her mother she has had no problem talking about her…but if I ask her about her father, she quickly dismisses the conversation."

"So you think that he either wasn't in the picture or if he was…it wasn't a very good situation?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "And I know that at times my presence can be intimidating, even if I'm not meaning to be."

"I have seen her working at the Wilkinson manor and she seems to have no problem working with the men there," Ciel said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"That is because at the Wilkinson manor…she is in charge of the staff," I said, "Here…I am in charge."

"She doesn't care for dominating male figures," Ciel said almost as to himself.

"I think that is the case," I said.

"Sebastian…I want you to show Jewels that not all men are the same," Ciel said.

I was a little shocked by this order. "Sir…I don't normally question your orders…but why? She won't be here long," I said.

"Actually…Lady Clara may be moving to America," Ciel said sighing, "She went to America to see her brother because he is very sick. Most of the family business is now based in America now though and depending on how his health is doing, Lady Clara may have no choice to move and I said that I would take Jewels."

I jaw dropped.

"That expression does not suit you very well Sebastian," he said, "Jewels after as you said…is just about…one hell of a maid, she not useless like the other three."

I regained my composure and bowed. "I will of course do as you say my lord," I said.

"Good," he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Dun dun duuuuuuuuun I am stopping it there muhahaha! That was the first chap, I hoped you liked it, please review :D<strong>_


	2. His Maid, Awfully Alone

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Awfully Alone<strong>_

The days went by slowly and I was wondering if Lady Clara was ever going to get back. I missed the Wilkinson manor, I missed the land around it, I missed the horses and the cats, I missed my own bed, and I missed the library…it was much bigger than the one that was in the Phantomhive manor. Lady Clara didn't mind if the servants read on our own time either, she knew that knowledge was a key factor in life.

"Jewels," Sebastian said walking into the garden where I was arranging some flowers.

"What is it Sebastian?" I asked.

"You have a letter," he said, "It's from Lady Clara."

I quickly took the letter from him and opened it.

_Dear Jewels,_

_ I remember the day that you started working for me, you were only 15 years old, but you were full of energy and ready to work your heart out. Over the past six years it has been a joy to have you as my maid and have you run the staff, everything worked like clockwork and rarely did a thing go wrong. I would like to thank you for your hard work in person but sadly I cannot. I am moving here to America do to my brother's bad health, as you well know most of our business is here in America and so I need to help out how I can here. Lord Phantomhive has agreed to take you in as his maid since you are as skilled as you are. I will miss you dearly._

_Sincerely,  
>Lady Clara<em>

"Jewels…are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm…I…she," I started.

He extended his hand and I handed him the letter. "I see," he said frowning, "You will keep the room that you have now, and you will be the head maid because as you know…Mey-Rin is just about useless."

"Yes Sebastian," I said looking away from.

"You say that as if that's the worse possible thing I could put you threw," he said.

"I…just didn't expect for all of this to happen," I said, "Now Sebastian I ask that you please leave me to my work."

"Certainly," he said before walking off.

'_That was too easy,'_ I said turning and watching Sebastian walk into the manor.

-Later-

"Jewels we just found out what happened!" Finny said as he Mey-Rin and Bard ran over to me as I was dusting a vase in the hall.

"Yes…it's sad, but I'll make due," I said not looking away from the vase.

"You know we love having you here Jewels," Bard said.

"I know…it will just take some time to get used to being here," I said, "The Wilkinson and Phantomhive manors are two very different places."

"We understand, yes we do," Mey-Rin said.

I gave a small smile and went back to dusting.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"I didn't realize that Jewels had been working for Lady Clara for six years," Ciel said tossing the letter down on his desk.

"Neither did I," I said pouring him his nightly cup of tea.

"How did she take the news," he asked not really interested in how she took the news, but it's polite to ask anyway.

"She was very…confused and sad," I replied.

"Hmm…how are things going with the task I gave you?" he asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Slow," I replied honestly (and I had to because…I couldn't lie to my master), "Jewels is very withdrawn at times and I think my kindness in confusing her a bit…she's used to me being a dominating figure."

"Well I still want you to continue with your task," he replied.

"Of course my lord," I said bowing.

JEWELS' POV

How was it…that in a house full of people, I felt so awfully alone? I knew everyone well enough to hold a conversation with them, but I felt so alone.

"I wish there were people like you…sweet disposition, quiet personality, easy to talk to, and eyes that are full of emotion…but sadly only you cats are granted with such perfect qualities," I said as I petted the cat that was currently belly up in my lap.

The cat purred and I looked around the dark Phantomhive estate. It was a clear night and it was chilly, but I really didn't care…I just wanted to be alone. That didn't last long though.

"If you're going to sit out here by yourself in the cold you should at least have a jacket or a blanket with you so you don't catch a cold," Sebastian said putting a blanket around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said keeping my attention focused on the cat.

"Ah a cat lover," he said noticing the black feline in my lap.

I nodded. "I don't really care for dogs…they can be too noisy," I said.

He chuckled. "I rather despise dogs myself," he said.

"And yet you work for the Queen's Guard Dog," I said looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

He looked down at me and gave a slight smile. "Yes well…you win some, and you lose some with that bit," he said, "Now why don't you go inside and have a cup of tea and then head to bed, we don't need you getting chilled."

I stood up still holding the cat.

"But sadly the cat has to stay out here," he said frowning, "The young master is allergic."

I glared at him. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I said, "Isn't that right Raven?"

"Raven?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"He needed a name," I replied walking into the house to go to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So this chap is a little shorter sorry. But I hoped you still liked it! Please review!<strong>_


	3. His Maid, Intrigued

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Intrigued <strong>_

A few weeks had past and I had gotten even more acquainted with the havoc which is the Phantomhive staff (minus Sebastian).

"Jewels! I found some more china!" Mey-Rin said running down the stairs with some boxes in her hands.

'_This is going to end badly,'_ I thought. "Mey-Rin slow down you're going to-," I was too late she tripped. I caught every one of the boxes and moved out of the way before Mey-Rin plowed into me.

"What the hell!" Bard said slack jawed, "I thought only Sebastian could do that."

"Yes well… you thought wrong Bard," I said taking a box off my foot, "Now Mey-Rin…I suppose you have been told not to run in the manor before?"

She nodded.

"And do you know why that is?" I asked.

"Because I'm already as clumsy as it is and don't really need to be running?" she asked.

I held the boxes in one hand and facepalmed with the other. "That too…but the point is, stuff, such as this china is very, VERY expensive and so of it is very, VERY valuable as well and we don't need to be going and breaking all the young master's belongings now do we?"

She shook her head.

"I'm glad you understand," I said turning to start to walk away.

"She can be as scary as Sebastian sometimes," I heard bard say.

I turned and looked at him. "Please…do not compare me to him," I said before walking off. I walked into the kitchen and set the boxes on the counter and pulled the dishes out.

"Ah I see Mey-Rin manage not to break something this time," Sebastian said walking into the room.

"I saved the dishes," I said as I carefully set the dishes in the water.

"She tripped?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"Just so you know, when you are done, that young master would like to speak with us," he said before walking out of the kitchen.

"That's always encouraging," I said to myself as I began to wash the dishes. After I was done washing the dishes I went to find the young master and Sebastian. Finally, I found them in the study. "Good Afternoon master Ciel," I said bowing.

He looked up from the piece of paper in his hand and studied me for a moment.

"Sebastian said that you wanted to speak to us about something," I said.

"Yes," he said sitting back in his chair, "You see, earlier today, I received an invitation to a ball, and it just so happens that the man that's throwing the ball is the man that I'm looking into for my most recent case from the Queen."

"The drugs?" I asked.

He nodded. "The invitation says that I may invite a guest and that myself and said guest may bring a date," he said, "My guest will be Sebastian and you will be his date."

"Wha…what?" I asked.

"My question to you is…can you play pretty…and dumb?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied still a little shocked by what he had just said about me being Sebastian's date.

"Good," he said, "Now in a couple of days, a dress should arrive for you."

"Thank you sir," I said turning and slowly walking out of the room.

"Jewels," Sebastian called when I was halfway down the hall.

"Huh?" I managed to force out.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look alright?" I snapped.

He just blinked.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sebastian," I apologized realizing that I had snapped, "I just…this is very awkward and I know how to do a lot of things but…I don't know how to dance." That last part was said very…very quietly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I don't know how to dance," I repeated.

He chuckled. "Well not to worry, I am not only one hell of a butler, but I am also one hell of a dancer," he said.

"Of course you are," I said crossing my arms.

"If you allow me to teach you to dance, I'm sure that by the time that I am through with you the other ladies at the ball will be envious of your skill," he said.

"Right," I said not believing a word of what he was saying, though at the same time, I was very intrigued.

"Jewels I assure you that you can transfer the grace that you have in the kitchen to the ballroom," he said, "It just takes practice."

I weighed my options for a moment and then looked at Sebastian who was waiting patiently for an answer. "I guess you can teach me…who else am I going to learn from right?" I said.

"Very well then," he said, "Meet me in the dining room after your chores are done."

"Yes sir," I said before heading off to do my chores.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I watched Jewels walk away and then I walked into the young masters' study but didn't see him right away.

"You can transfer the grace that you have in the kitchen to the ballroom?" I heard Ciel say and the study door closed.

"I had to say something sir," I said.

"That right there almost sounded like you like her Sebastian," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous master," I said, "I am just following your orders and showing her that not all men are the same."

He chuckled. "I think that maybe more will come out of this that not even you will suspect," he said.

It was my turn to chuckle. "I do not think so sir," I said.

-Later-

JEWELS' POV

I sat in the dinning room staring out the window waiting for Sebastian. My chores were now done and anytime now he would be showing up to give me my first dance lesson.

'_It's very strange how he's being so nice to me,' _I thought, _"Though that is probably young master Ciel's doing…if Sebastian hadn't had offered to teach me to dance and Ciel found out at the ball that I couldn't dance and that Sebastian had known that fact there would be some trouble.'_ I heard footsteps in the room and turned and saw Sebastian walking towards me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand towards me.

"You didn't bring a record player?" I asked taking his hand.

"Today we will just start with the basic steps of Viennese Waltz," he said putting my hand on his shoulder before putting his hand at my waist, "Once you get the basic steps down…then we would add music."

I looked at the hand that was at my waist and then looked him straight in the eyes. "I am warning you now that if that hand decided it would like to move anywhere else…you will get kicked in the shin," I said.

"Rest assured Jewels, I am not that kind of man," he said, "I am one that will respect your boundaries and treat you with the upmost respect…as you do me."

I just nodded and he began to walk me through the steps. I took me a couple of tries but finally I got the hang of it…kind of.

"For someone who said that they don't know how to dance, you did quite well," Sebastian said once we had finished the first lesson.

"I guess," I said.

"Do not look down upon yourself because you make mistakes," he said, "Mistakes are how we learn and better ourselves at everything we do."

"Says the man who can do everything perfectly," I said crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "Even I have made mistakes," he said, "Now, I must help the young master get ready for bed. I shall see you for your next lesson around the same time tomorrow."

"Yes Sebastian," I said.

He left the room and I just stood there for a moment. "He's being so nice to me," I said to myself, "It's…very strange."

-Four Days Later-

"Very good Jewels," Sebastian said as we came to the last turn, "As I suspected you picked this up quite quickly."

"Honestly…I practiced while I was alone," I said.

He chuckled. "Practice makes perfect," he said, "Now, we are going to go through this one more time."

We went through the steps of the waltz one more time as the music played. Though most of the time I felt intimidated by Sebastian…right then, I felt safe. Once we had finished the steps he took a step back from me and bowed.

"Tomorrow is the ball…young master Ciel and I will see you at four o'clock sharp to leave for the ball," he said.

"Yes sir," I said before Sebastian left me to my thoughts about the next night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I see an internal conflict! Please review and tell me how you liked the chap!<strong>_


	4. His Maid, a Beauty to Behold

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

_**Note: This chapter has pics to go along with it, PM or review to let me know if you would like to see them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, a Beauty to Behold<strong>_

"This must be so exciting for you," Mey-Rin said as she zipped up the back of my simple white dress.

"Yeah…sure," I said looking myself over one last time in the full length mirror.

"I would love to go to a ball…especially if Sebastian was my date," she said before her face turned bright red and she got this dreamy look on her face.

"I'll be sure to pass that along," I said turning around.

She looked at me like I was nuts and I rolled my eyes.

"I was kidding," I said.

She got a look of relief on her face and I walked out of my room and to the main entrance of the manor.

"Right on time," Ciel said when he saw me, "I thought that Sebastian was the only one with such impeccable timing."

"I don't like to be late and I do not enjoy keeping people waiting," I said.

"Jewels…you look very lovely," Sebastian said.

I looked and Sebastian looking at me with one of his polite smiles.

"And you look very…handsome," I said deciding to throw out a compliment back and I had to admit...he did.

"If you two are done we must get going," Ciel said heading towards the door.

"Your shawl," Sebastian said taking my shawl and putting it over my shoulders and then holding out his arm for me to take.

"Thank you," I said cautiously taking his arm and walking out to the carriage with him.

Sebastian helped me into the carriage and then got in himself closing the door behind him and the carriage began to move.

"Now, everyone knows what they must do?" Ciel asked.

"Yes young master," Sebastian said.

"Jewels?" he asked.

"Yes…I must be pretty…but unintelligent," I said, "If I'm able to catch Lord Gavell's eye, I must keep him distracted. Laugh at every joke…no matter how stupid, and make him feel like the most intelligent man in the world so you two can take a look around."

"Well don't sound too thrilled about it Jewels," Ciel said chuckling, "If you are able to pull this off…I may just have to order Sebastian to make you an apple and blackberry crumble."

"An…an apple and blackberry crumble?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You can count on me young master," I said.

"We all have our weaknesses in life," Sebastian said chuckling.

"Hush you," I said shaking my fist at him.

-Ball-

"Why do I suddenly feel very…out of place?" I asked as I stood next to Sebastian.

"Because you are not to being a part of the festivities," Sebastian replied, "Normally, you are helping behind the scenes."

"Right," I said.

"Ah Ciel Phantomhive," a man said walking over and standing in front of the chair that Ciel was sitting in, "I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thank you for the invitation Lord Gavell," Ciel said, "This is my guest…and head butler of my household Sebastian and his date the head maid of my household Jewels."

"It is very nice to meet both," he said, "If you don't mind me saying I have to say that your maid is quite a beauty to behold."

I felt my stomach turn. Lord Gavell was not at all the best looking man in the world. He was a middle aged man, his brown hair was thinning, and it looked like he was over indulging in the sweets department.

Ciel chuckled. "I have been told that many time Lord Gavell," Ciel lied, "But do not think that she will be joining you staff."

He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of asking such a thing," Lord Gavell said, "I was hoping though, I was hoping to steal a dance with such a beautiful young lady; unless of course those two are married."

I felt my stomach turn again. _'Me and Sebastian? Really? Do I look like I would marry him?' _I thought.

"You do not have to worry sir, Jewels and I are not married and she is just my date for the night," Sebastian said, "But I do not have a problem if you have a dance or two with her."

"Splendid!" Lord Gavell said holding out his hand for me to take.

_'Dear God, please have mercy on my soul,'_ I thought before taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor. I saw once I was dancing with Lord Gavell I saw Ciel and Sebastian sneak off. _'I guess I'm on my own for a little while,'_ I thought.

After four dances, several bad jokes, and a long conversation about Lord Gavell's shipping business, Sebastian finally came over.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could steal my date back?" he asked.

"Of course, of course," Lord Gavell said, "I hope to see you again Jewels."

I just smiled and Sebastian led me onto the dance floor and we danced across the room.

"It seems this is a little more complicated than first suspected," Sebastian whispered.

"How complicated?" I asked, "Because I really don't like that guy…he's…creepy."

"We have reason to believe that this goes more into the level of drugs and prostitution," he said, "That's why he was so keen to get to know you…he probably has ways of getting what he wants and he probably wanted you as one of his new girls."

"Never…going to happen," I growled.

"Yes…that's why we are getting you out of here," he said pushing me out the front door and into the carriage where young master Ciel was already waiting.

"So can Scotland Yard take over now or what?" I asked.

"Yes," Ciel said shortly, "But we still needed to get you out of there."

-The Next Day-

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"You were very concerned about Jewels' well-being last night," Ciel said.

"She is a staff member of this household and she was in danger, should I have left her in the hands of Lord Gavell?" I asked.

"I think you're growing attached," Ciel said chuckling.

"I cannot grow attached to a human female my lord," I said, "That human emotion is not possible for me."

"Jewels is quite different from the other 'females' that you've met though," Ciel said, "She's basically at your level."

"Are you taunting me master?" I asked.

"Of course not," he replied smirking.

"Alright…but you are right about one thing master…she is quite different from the others," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Woot! Chapta 4! I hoped you liked it! Please review!<strong>_


	5. His Maid, Strong

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

_**Note: This chapter has pics to go along with it, PM or review to let me know if you would like to see them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Strong<strong>_

After the whole Lord Gavell thing was taken care of, there was a pretty laid back feeling in the air of the Phantomhive estate…except when I was around Sebastian. Being around him still bothered me sometimes…but at least I had other things to keep me occupied.

" WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and saw Finny careening down the hall on a dining cart. Instead of moving though I stayed in place.

"JEWELS MOVE!" Finny yelled.

I didn't move. When the cart got in front of me I put my hands in front of me and grabbed onto the cart and I crouched down Finny went flying over me.

BANG

"Ow…" Finny groaned.

"What…the hell were you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"I was sitting on the cart and Bard's flamethrower back fired and it sent me flying and…you stopped that cart," he said.

"So?" I asked.

"You are just like Sebastian," he said.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled causing him to run off.

"That was very impressive," I heard a familiar butler say.

My skin crawled. "Are you stalking me or something?" I asked, "Because ever since the whole Lord Gavell thing you've been very stalk-ish."

He chuckled. "No," he replied, "We just seem to meet up with each other often…now, the young master wants us to go into the city to go get some stuff…dress warmly. It's starting to snow."

I turned around and looked at him. "What do we have to get?" I asked.

He held up a list. "It's quite a long list," he said, "Are you sure you want me to go over it now."

"Will I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Most likely," he replied.

"I'll go get changed," I said heading to my room.

-London-

"Why does he have us coming to get all of this?" I asked looking at the long list as we walked down the busy streets of London, "We'll be here all day."

"Good thing we came early then," he said smiling as we stepped into the first shop.

So we spent most of the day shopping for the young master and we even grabbed some lunch at a small café, which was a little awkward since being around Sebastian…alone was…unnerving, but all and all things were going good. Too bad we didn't know that we were being watched.

"Okay, there are two more stores that we need to go to and we won't get to both of them before they close if we go together," I said looking at the time, "So you go this and I'll go that way."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked.

"Lady Clara let me go shopping alone loads of time Sebastian," I said, "I can take care of myself. I'll meet you back at the carriage." I walked off leaving him standing there.

-1 Hour Later-

"Man that took forever," I said to myself as I now walked down the darkened streets back towards where the carriage was. As I turned a corner down a deserted street I heard footsteps and I started to move faster. Before long I was running down the street but came to a dead stop when a man with red hair jumped down from the roof in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled dropping my bags.

"I've been watching you today," he said.

"Well that's not creepy at all," I said backing away from him.

He ignored my comment and walked towards. "I've come up with an assumption after watching you today," he said.

"You should never make assumptions, they always lead to the road of deceit," I said.

"I have come to the assumption that…YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY BASSY FROM ME!" he said flailing his arms around.

"Bassy," I said very confused at that point, "What the bloody hell is a Bassy?"

"A devilishly handsome butler with raven black hair and red eyes," he said dreamily.

"Ooooh you mean Sebastian," I said, "I'm trying to steal him from…wait aren't you a guy?"

"No! I am a lady," he said.

"You're gender confused," I said.

"I am not! Take that back!" he said pulling out two pairs of scissors, "Or you will find yourself in more pain then you can imagine."

"You're a MAN," I said, "But you can still-."

"Fine…if you're going to stand in the way of me and my Bassy I will just have to cut you out of the picture," he said running towards me.

"Didn't you're mother teach you not to run with scissors?" I asked as I kicked my leg up and hit the red headed man square in the face sending him and few feet back and then running. _'I need to get to the carriage,'_ I thought.

"Boo," the red headed man said jumping in front of me causing me to scream, "You know, it isn't nice to hit a fellow lady in the face."

_'Fellow lady my ass,'_ I thought. "SEBASTIAN!" I screamed. I knew it was probably pointless…but I was scared…and he was the only person I knew that could possibly help me.

"Yes call Bassy, I would love to see him again I…" he stopped and looked at me and then gave a chuckle, "Many of us knew he had a daughter but I never knew I would meet her in the flesh."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Is your father by chance…Lavar Valafar (if you look at history Valafar is a strong Duke of the underworld that commands 10 legions and appears in the shape of a lion…Lavar is the name of a character from the movie Ladyhawke)?" the red headed man asked, "You look an awful lot like him."

"Don't talk about him," I said grabbing reaching down and grabbing some dirt and throwing it in his eyes before kicking him in the stomach, "SEBASTIAN!" I heard quick footsteps and soon Sebastian appeared by my side. "Who…is the freak with the scissors?" I asked.

"Who you calling a freak…freak," the red headed man retorted.

Sebastian sighed. "His name is Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said, "He is a…well that's not really important."

"I'm the only girl meant for Bassy that's who I am," Grell said latching himself onto Sebastian's arm.

"Please stop that," he said pushing Grell off.

"Are you saying you're choosing her over me?" Grell said.

"If I had to choose…yes…but there is no choosing because I am not interested in a relationship," Sebastian said fixing his coat, "Now come Jewels, the young master will worry if we aren't home soon."

I followed Sebastian looking back at the heartbroken Grell and frowned. "That was a little harsh, even if he is a creepy stalker," I said.

He didn't say anything and just continued walking towards the carriage.

-Home-

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"I witnessed and heard something very interesting while Jewels and I were out shopping," I said as I served Ciel a piece of apple pie.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Very much so," I replied, "You see, Jewels and I had split up to get to the last two shops before they closed and on her way back to the carriage she was confronted…by Grell."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Did he hurt her?" he asked.

"That's the thing," I said, "She was able to hold her own against him. I had followed Jewels after I had finished my shopping but I stayed far enough away so that she didn't see or hear me, and I was quite stunned at her being able to hold her own the way she did…and what Grell asked her…also stunned me."

"What did he ask her?" Ciel asked getting even more interested in the story now.

"He asked…if she was the daughter of Lavar Valafar," I replied, "Which thinking about it…it would make sense if she was."

"Who is Lavar Valafar?" Ciel asked.

"He is a demon, and like myself he offers to form a contract with anyone in great need," I replied, "The only difference is that Lavar is far above my level in the underworld and keeps a single name. About twenty-two to twenty-three years ago Lavar formed a contract with a woman. He was of course very loyal to the one he was contracted to and woman do have certain needs from time to time…and well…an order is an order."

"Are you saying…that Jewels is a demon?" Ciel asked.

"Only part demon…if she is truly the daughter of Lavar," I said, "But I now truly believe that she is. It would explain her strength, her need for perfection and to serve, and it would give the true reason why she is intimidated by me."

"And why would that be?" he asked leaning forward.

"Demons who are born demons and not turned into demons after death have a great sense of other demons," I replied, "When she was little Lavar probably would have backed out of Jewels' life to suppress the demon within her, but every time he would come around…she would feel him…she would feel that intimidation that flowed from him. She would have remembered that throughout her life."

"That is…as you said…if he is her father," Ciel said.

"What do you wish to do master?" I asked.

"Confront her of course," he replied.

"Yes my lord," I said.

JEWELS' POV

I had gone and flopped on my bed trying to get what that Grell guy had asked out of my head.

_"Are you by chance the daughter of…Lavar Valafar?"_

_'How did he know about him?'_ I thought curling up into a ball, _'Is that Grell one of them?'_ I didn't really know what to make of anything at that point…especially with what Sebastian had said when Grell asked if he was choosing me over him.

_"If I had to choose…yes."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I told you I had some good ideas for this story! Stay tuned!<strong>_


	6. His Maid, In the Dark

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

_**Note: There's a pic to go along with this chap so PM or review to let me know if you want to see it so I can send you the link.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, In the Dark<strong>_

Throughout the next day questions swarmed through my head as I cleaned the manor. How did Grell know about him? Why would Sebastian say what he did? Is Grell one of them? If Grell is one of them…how does Sebastian know him?

"Jewels," Sebastian's voice rang from the other end of the hallway causing me to jump.

I looked at him and studied him for a moment. Sebastian was handsome and hardworking, loyal to the young master and was there whenever he needed him, he had a strong, but polite personality and was…one _hell_ of a butler. I shook my head. _'Sebastian not one of THEM…I mean he…he's different from what my father was like,'_ I thought.

"Jewels," Sebastian said again walking towards me, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm…I'm fine. Is there something that you need?" I asked trying not to look at his eyes. Though he was intimidating…his eyes were captivating.

"Yes, the young master would like to see you in his study," he replied turning to lead me to the study by then turned his head to look at me, "You know…you shouldn't look at the floor every time I come near you…you have very beautiful eyes and I would much like to see them from time to time."

"I um…um," I started but just decided to quietly follow Sebastian to the study. He opened the door for me and the young master put down some papers and looked at me. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Yes…it seems that something very interesting has come to my attention," he said.

_'Please don't tell me I have to dance with another balding man who tells to many bad jokes,'_ I thought.

"I believe I know the name…but I want you to confirm it," he said causing me to become slightly confused, "What is the name…of you biological father."

I dropped my feather duster and my eyes widened. "I don't know," I said.

"From your reaction, I say you do," Ciel said.

"I'm not allowed to talk about him," I said shaking slightly, "My mother said so…no one…must…know."

Ciel looked at Sebastian who looked at me.

"You father was Lavar Valafar, a Faustian contract demon…wasn't he Jewels?" Sebastian asked his eyes changing from their normal captivating red to a set of slitted pupils with pinkish-red irises.

I fell backwards and looked at him. "You stay away from me," I said tears starting to run down my face.

Sebastian's eyes changed back to normal. "Is he or is he not your father?" he asked.

"Yes he's my father! Are you happy now?" I snapped.

"When did he take your mother's soul?" he asked.

I shook my head not wanting to answer that question. "Please don't…don't make me answer that," I said trying not to remember the day I saw my mother die. I pulled my knees up to my chest and grabbed my head, it was pounding at that point and I wanted to just bang my head into the wall to numb the pain even for just a few moments.

"Your father was not around much when you were growing up was he?" Sebastian asked.

I looked up at him. "He was there enough so that I knew exactly who to hate," I said.

"You always knew when he was around didn't you?" he asked.

"I know…that I'm part demon ok," I said knowing what he was getting to, "My mother never kept that from me…my father was never around to keep my demon side from coming through all the way." I got up off the floor and staggered to the door leaning my head on it, wishing that the pounding would stop. "My…my mother…my mother died when I was…fourteen," I choked out, "And I saw it happen." I walked out of the study and across the hall to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I stood over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. _'Why me?'_ I thought.

FLASHBACK

It was winter, one of my less favorite times of the year. There were no birds singing or gracefully flying through the air, the fields of our farm that were normally full of life were bare, the roses were dormant, the lilies were wilted, and it was cold…very, very cold. This particular night the snow was falling slowly and everything was quiet, very, very quiet.

"He's here," I said looking up from my book as this wave of intimidation came over me. I put my book down and slid out of bed and walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where the vibe felt the strongest, but I stopped just outside the door.

"So you found them?" I heard my mother ask.

"Yes…and everything is taken care of," I heard my father reply.

"You fulfilled your end of the contract well," my mother said.

I knew what they were talking about of course…I was fourteen, not stupid. My mother couldn't keep the fact that my father was a demon and she had a contract with him.

"Yes, and now it is your turn to fulfill your end of the contract," my father said.

"What will happen to Jewels?" my mother asked, "She's only fourteen, she cannot take care of the farm by herself."

It got quiet. My father hadn't thought about where I would go or what would happen to me…he probably didn't really care.

"I will make sure she goes somewhere safe Sophie," he said, "She is my blood after all."

"Thank you," my mother said.

I knew what was going to happen next so I swung the kitchen door and ran in to try and stop my father, but I was too late. The room was dark and I could only watch as he took my mother's soul and then placed her limp body gently on the floor. He looked at me, his pinkish-red slitted eyes shocked to see me standing there.

"You…you killed her," I said.

His eyes changed back to their normal shade of dark brown and the room brightened up and he walked towards me.

"Stay back!" I snapped.

He stopped and looked at me. "Your mother told you that once I fulfilled my end of the contract I would take her soul," he said calmly.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, "I never want to see you again!"

He sighed. "Very well," he said, "But remember this, there is still a demon withing you and one day, that side may take over and you may call upon me for help." And with that he disappeared.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Darkness," I whispered looking in the mirror, "That's what was there when he was around, and that's what resides within me."

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"Well that was interesting," Ciel said sitting back in his chair, "A little dramatic but…Sebastian are you listening to me?"

"Um…yes," I lied, "I was just thinking sir."

"About Jewels no doubt," he said, "Now we can say that you're becoming attached to her because…she's part demon."

"I assure you young master, I am not growing attached to her," I said looking away.

He chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that," he said.

JEWELS' POV

I don't know how long I spent in the bathroom, but by the time I came out it was dark outside. I decided to go sit outside, even though the snow was starting to fall again, and maybe find Raven.

"Raven, here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," I called once I got outside.

The bushes rustled and Raven walked out. I sat down on the cold steps and he climbed into my lap. After a few minutes I heard footsteps behind me and then a gloved hand was holding a tea cup towards me. I looked at the tea cup for a moment unsure whether or not to take it.

"I did not poison it if that's what you're thinking," Sebastian said, "It's just plain green tea."

I took the tea, my hands slightly shaking.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"I…I guess," I said.

He sat down next to me and we sat in silence for a few minutes while I drank my tea.

"He never seemed any different from the other fathers when he was around, until the day that he killed my mother," I said breaking the silence. "We make ourselves seem as normal as possible," he said.

"After he killed her…I half expected him to turn on me," I said not really knowing why I was opening up to Sebastian.

"He wouldn't be able to," he said, "Even though you are part human, you still have his blood, you are a part of him."

"That's what scares me," I said, "After I told him that I wanted him to leave and that I never wanted to see him again, he told me that there was still a demon within me and one day it may try to take over."

"Lavar is a very powerful demon," Sebastian said, "Even though he kept his distance to suppress your demon half, that half of you is still very powerful…which is why you have certain traits."

"Did you know him?" I asked.

He sighed. "Of course," he replied, "Every demon has met Lavar at least once."

I looked at Sebastian, my brown eyes meeting his red ones. "Most people look at me and think that I'm a very talented maid that is happy with everything in her life," I said, "But the truth is, I always feel as if I'm in the dark. My dreams are a never ending dark abyss, and my memories…are scattered by the fear and the intimidation that was brought over me."

Sebastian just looked at me, lost for words.

"The only part of me that my father ever cared for was my demon half," I said, "Where as my mother cared for both halves. It's hard to describe the feeling that you get when you know that the person that you cared for most is gone."

"You feel completely alone…unloved…and like your trapped in a room with no lights…complete and endless night," Sebastian said.

I nodded and set the tea cup that I had been holding down and then moved Raven out of my lap. I then got up and headed to the door.

"You are never alone her," he said.

"You are very different from my father," I said looking back at him, "You are intimidating, but not like he was."

He gave a small smile and I walked inside and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Woohoo chapta 6! I am moving right along with this story…please review!<strong>_


	7. His Maid, Sick

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Sick<strong>_

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"Mey-Rin have you seen Jewels?" I asked as I passed her in the hallway.

"N…no Sebastian I haven't," she replied, "I haven't seen her all morning."

"Thank you," I said walking away and continued my search of the manor. But to my surprise I couldn't find Jewels cleaning or cooking or even taking a break in the library to read. So I headed to the servants quarters to see if she was there. _'It wouldn't be like her to still be in bed at this hour,'_ I thought as I stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked on it. There was no answer so I quietly opened the door and there was Jewels, in bed, sound asleep. "You look so peaceful and yet…you said that your dreams are a never ending dark abyss," I said frowning. I walked over to the window and slid the curtains opened and I heard Jewels groan as sunlight flooded her room. When I turned around I saw he pull the covers over her head.

"Go away," she said before letting out a couple of horrible sounding coughs.

"Jewels are you ok, you don't sound too well," I said walking over to the side of her bed.

She slowly pulled the covers down from over her head and I could now see the beads of sweat that were running down her forehead.

"I don't feel well Sebastian," she said.

I kneeled down and looked at her. "How don't you feel well?" I asked feeling…concerned?

"My muscles hurt, I feel weak, my head is killing me, and-," she stopped to cough and I just looked at her.

"You weren't wearing a jacket last night," I said thinking about when we were sitting outside.

"I wasn't really thinking about a jacket at the time," she said.

I stood up and walked back over to the window and closed the curtains. "I shall let the young master know that you are ill and unable to do your chores," I said.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

She just stared at me and blinked. "Some soup," she said, "And can you tell Bard not to under any circumstances use a flamethrower or dynamite when making the soup."

I gave a slight smile. "Certainly," I said heading towards the door, "Now you get some sleep."

"I will," she said, "Oh…and Sebastian."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you," she said as she turned over.

"You're welcome," I said walking out of the room and closing the door. I informed the young master of Jewels being ill and then headed down to the kitchen to make Jewels some soup, Ciel would be in a meeting just about all day so unless he rang for me…he wouldn't need me right by his side, and I wasn't going to let Bard touch any soup. Jewels was already sick…we didn't need her dead.

-Later-

JEWELS' POV

I tried to smell the soup that Sebastian had placed on a bed tray in front of me. "This isn't Bard's cooking," I said finally getting a whiff of the soup.

Sebastian chuckled. "You can tell that just from a small whiff can you?" he asked.

I nodded. "It smells to…delicately prepared," I replied, "Bard would have just thrown something simple together ooooor he would have blown something up."

"Well the young master will be in a meeting just about all day, and I had sometime on my hands so I decided to make the soup," he said.

"That was very nice of you," I said before taking a mouthful of soup.

"I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I am a tyrant Jewels," he said looking slightly hurt.

"I…I know that's not what I meant Sebastian I just-," I was cut off by a fit of coughs.

"Are you ok?" he asked after I was done coughing.

I nodded yes and went back to eating my soup.

"I will come back for your bowl and bed tray later," he said before leaving quite quickly.

I sighed and looked down at the soup. _'He worked so hard on this soup for me and how do I repay him? I make him think that I think that he's a tyrant…good going Jewels,'_ I thought sitting back against my pillows.

Though Sebastian said he would be back, he didn't come. Mey-Rin was the one who came for my bed tray and she also brought me my next meal nearly spilling it on me in the process. The next day wasn't any different…I was expecting Sebastian and even…hoping that he would come and check on me. Mey-Rin said he was still in the house and that he was just very busy…but I didn't believe that. On the third day of me not feeling well…I was worse, I couldn't keep down anything I ate, my fever was higher, my skin hurt, and I just felt plain horrible, but still…no Sebastian.

_'I need to apologize,'_ I thought sitting up and looking at the time, _'He'll be cleaning the library.'_ I slipped on my housecoat and slippers and slowly made my way out of my room and into the hall. The hall seemed endless, especially since I was having to use the wall for support because I felt so weak. Finally though, I made it to the library and saw Sebastian dusting the bookshelves. "S…Sebastian," I choked out. He turned and looked at me and saw me leaning against the doorframe.

"Jewels? What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned.

"I wanted to…I wanted to…," I trailed off and my body swayed back and forward and as the floor seemed to becoming closer to my face a pair of strong gloved hands caught me and then I was being held bridal style by Sebastian.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said not looking at me.

"I wanted to apologize," I said, "When you made me the soup, I didn't mean to make you think that I thought you were a tyrant, I was just surprised that you used your free time to make soup for me."

Still…he didn't look at me.

"Sebastian?" I asked, "Why won't you look at me?" He still didn't say anything so I used what strength I had left to push away from him and I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Jewels…," he said looking down at me.

"I just…want you to forgive me." I said looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied quietly.

He reached down and picked me up again and looked at me. "I forgive you," he said calmly.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said yawning and closing my eyes.

"Rest now Jewels," he said quietly, "I will get you to your room."

The last thing I remember was leaning towards Sebastian and my cheek on material.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I watched as Jewels fell asleep in my arms. "You are a strange young lady, you are as sweet as a new born kitten, but you have the claws of a fully mature cat," I said as I walked down the hallway, "I am not normally the forgiving type…but it seems young master Ciel may be right about you…something about you is drawing me in and is making me become…attached." I got to Jewels' room and pushed the door opened with my foot. "You are talented, strong willed, and very beautiful," I said as I laid her down on her bed, "I must say I do admire you Jewels…but you are of what you can and will become someday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Sooooo….that was chapter<strong> **7! I hoped you liked it!**_


	8. His Maid, Conflicted

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

_**Note: There are pics to this one so PM or review to let me know that you want the link so you can see them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Conflicted<strong>_

It wasn't long before I got better and once I was back to work, things felt a little awkward between Sebastian and myself. I had made a fool of myself when I had been sick, but for some reason I couldn't stand for him to be mad or upset with me. My heart, my mind, my body, needed that forgiveness…and that feeling of being unaware of why I had that feeling, was unnerving. But when spring finally arrived I had some other things on my mind.

"Now, I want you to weed, plow, and plant these seeds," I said to Finny as I handed him some vegetable seeds, "And the I want you to GENTLEY water them."

"Yes ma'am!" he said saluting me.

"Good…and then make sure to water the young masters roses and…my goodness, the Phantomhive Estate has no lilies," I said looking around.

"We do down by the lake," he said.

"Sadly I can't see those from my room very well," I said before walking inside and to the kitchen to get my feather duster and then went to one of the main halls and started dusting.

THUMP THUMP

'_What the hell?'_ I thought grabbing my chest as it punded hard and loud.

THUMP THUMP

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought.

THUMP THUMP

"Good afternoon Jewels," someone said.

I turned around and saw Sebastian coming out of the room behind me and I realized that my heart had stopped trying to barge its way out of my chest.

"Good afternoon," I said.

"The young master and I saw that you put Finny to work," he said taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, well I thought it would be nice to have fresh vegetables, and that the master's roses were watered," I said, "Though it is a shame that there are no lilies closer to the manor."

"Are lilies your favorite flowers?" he asked.

"Very much so," I replied.

"You have excellent taste," he said, "Lilies are a very beautiful flower."

"Yes, they are," I agreed.

"I shall let you get back to your chores," he said walking away.

"Yeah…," I said. _'Why did my heart do that?'_ I thought as I stared at the floor. I tried to push what my heart did out of my mind, but…it happened again when I was in the kitchen.

THUMP THUMP

"Not again," I said quietly grabbing my chest.

THUMP THUMP

The kitchen door swung open and I looked over my shoulder to see Sebastian.

"My something smells delicious," he said looking over my shoulder at the stew.

"Um…yeah, I decided to start dinner," I said feeling hot breath on my shoulder (My maids' uniform had off the shoulder sleeves so my shoulders were bare) causing me to freeze up.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I think it is," I replied.

I heard the door of the kitchen close and then Sebastian's arm came around me and he rested his hand on mine which was on a ladle stirring the stew. I let go of the ladle and he put my hand down at my side. "Tell me Jewels…what is wrong?" he asked.

"I think…I think I can feel your presence when you're near," I said honestly.

"Really?" he asked sounding very interested.

"It's very scary and strange when it happens and the feeling almost hurts," I said.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

I stared at the steam that was rising out of the pot of stew. "Thump…thump," I said quietly.

He chuckled. "You can control that," he said quietly, "Do not fight it, learn from it…and you will be able to find me and know where I am where ever you are."

"How…why?" I asked.

"All will be answered in time," he said spinning me around, "I will finish dinner. All the rest of the staff is resting for the evening, why don't you do the same?"

I just nodded and moved out in front of him, utterly confused with what just happened.

"Oh and Jewels," Sebastian said before I reached the door.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him.

"You might enjoy the surprise that is in your room," he said.

"Surprise?" I asked.

"Yes…and I would hurry up before it gets…cold," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well go on," he said.

I left the kitchen and went to my room and saw nothing until I saw steam coming out of the bathroom. I went and pushed the bathroom door open and saw that the bathtub was full of warm water and fluffy bubbles and there was a book on a small next to a vase full of tiger lilies.

"If he couldn't do at least this for the head maid of the Phantomhive Estate, now what kind of butler would he be?" I said smelling one of the lilies, before getting undressed and sliding into the warm water. I sighed and leaned back in the tub. _'This was so nice of Sebastian, and everything that's happened today is just so strange,'_ I thought putting my hand on my chest, _'That feeling that I got when Sebastian came near…it was the strangest thing I ever felt. It hurt but…once he was that close to me, the pain went away.'_ I dunked my head under the water and then came back up hoping that my head would be cleared. _'Am I…beginning to develop feelings for Sebastian?'_ I thought as I sighed and rested my arms on the side of the tub and then my chin on one of my arms, "I always and envied Sebastian for his talents being far better than mine, now that I now he's a demon and I'm spending more time with him, I'm realizing that that envy was really admiration," I said as I watched water drip from my hair onto the floor, "I feel a pull towards him even if what he is…what my darker half is scares me." I looked away from my reflection which was now staring back up at me.

-Later-

I stared into the bathroom mirror and braided my hair. I was confused and conflicted about my feelings for Sebastian. He was handsome and hardworking with debonair smile that could make even the coldest of hearted women melt, but he was a demon…and that I could not forget.

THUMP THUMP

_'No! I can control this,'_ I thought remembering what Sebastian had said earlier. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and just concentrated.

THUMP Thump…

"I did it," I said, "No Sebastian is close…but where." I closed my eyes again and then found him to be right outside my door. I tightened my housecoat around me and went and opened the door to see Sebastian getting ready to knock.

"I take it you sensed me?" he asked.

I just looked away.

"There was some dessert left over from dinner, instead of wasting it I thought that you, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard would like to finish it off he said holding up a dish with a single piece of chocolate pie on it.

"Do we have to fight over it or have they already got there's?" I asked.

He chuckled. "As entertaining as that sounds you don't have to worry, the other's have already gotten their pie," he said.

I took the dish and the fork and went to close my door but he stopped it with his foot.

"How did you like your surprise?" he asked.

"It was thoroughly enjoyable, thank you," I said, "Especially for the lilies…they're beautiful."

"You're very welcome," he said moving his foot and I closed the door.

"Life is going to be very…VERY awkward, isn't it?" I asked looking at Raven whom I had snuck into the how earlier.

"Meow," he replied.

"That's very supportive," I said sitting on the bed and staring out the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Well that's it for chapter 8! <strong>_


	9. His Maid, Jealous

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Jealous<strong>_

"The young master and Sebastian have been gone for a really long time," Bard said as he lit a cigarette.

"Well the young master did say that they'd probably be gone for awhile," I said not looking up from my book.

"Yes…but two weeks?" Bard asked, "The young master hates the city."

"He has a job to do!" I said looking up from my book.

"You're worried to aren't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes…I am," I replied.

"Not to worry Jewels if something happens to Sebastian look on the bright your pretty I'm sure that you can find another man," Bard said.

"WHAT?" I said falling out of my chair.

"I've seen you with Sebastian," he said, "The quiet talks, the gentle eye contact, the body language between you two screams that you two have something going on."

"We do not have something going on," I said getting up and dusting myself off, "And if you must know…those quiet talks are about meal preparations and new décor." I picked up my book and left the room leaving Bard to mumble under his breath. As I walked down the hall I began to think about how long Sebastian and Ciel had been gone, I was a little worried, I mean I knew that Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to Ciel, but I was still worried.

"The young master is finally back!" Finny said running down the hall.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and then headed to the main entrance to greet the young master.

"Well nothing's destroyed at least," Ciel said looking around.

"Sir, you know that I would never allow that to happen," I said from the top of the stairs, "I assure you that your mansion is just how you left it, not a speck of dust to be seen."

"All she needs is a catch phrase," Ciel said.

"Should I come up with one sir?" I asked.

"No, one servant with catch phrases is quite enough," he said, "Now I will be in my study."

"Shall I prepare dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Just some tea," Ciel replied.

After getting Ciel's bags put in his room I gather up his mail and headed to his study but stopped outside the door.

"I don't know if that was truly necessary," Ciel said blandly.

I heard Sebastian chuckle. "I got the information that we needed didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, but having sex with her, honestly Sebastian," Ciel said.

'_He had sex with some girl,'_ I thought as time seemed to stop for a moment. Then…it came over me…Jealousy. I wasn't normally a jealous person, but for some reason…jealousy swept over my body. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel said.

I opened the door and went and set the mail on his desk. "This is the mail that came for you while you were away," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

I gave a small bow and then left the room not even acknowledging that Sebastian was there. I went to the kitchen and began to wash anything I could…plates, bowls, silverware, countertops, cooking utensils, you name it.

"You over clean when you're upset about something," I heard Sebastian say.

"I'm not upset," I said calmly washing a plate.

"In the study you acted as though I wasn't even in the room," he said, "Did I do something wrong?"

'_Oh you did something alright!'_ I thought. "Nope," I thought, "I just wanted to give the young master his mail and then clean the kitchen."

"I found some potted lilies when the young master and I did some shopping when we were done with our business," he said.

"That's nice," I said.

"I bought a couple for you," he said.

"That's nice," I said.

He chuckled. "You are mad about something," he said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Or…you're jealous," he said whispering that last part in my ear.

'_When the hell did he get that close to me?'_ I thought. "Why would I be jealous?" I asked, "And better yet, what exactly would I be jealous of?"

"I must say that you put on quite an act," he said, "But I felt your presence outside of the young master's study, and you heard a part of our conversation that not even I would want you to hear." One of his arms snaked its way around my waist and the other traveled up so that his hand could rest under my chin.

"S…Sebastian," I said.

"But let me assure you of one thing Jewels," he said, "She was human…all human…I got no satisfaction out of the sex that I had with her."

"Then why…do I still feel…jealous?" I asked.

He took his arms from around me and I turned around and looked at him, and I saw a smirk plastered on his face.

"You…have become territorial," he said, "The predator with in you is showing through, and though you have not truly claimed me as yours, we share a connection from being here at the Phantomhive estate, a connection which has caused you to become territorial."

"I've…I've what?" I asked.

"It's completely natural, all demons become territorial over something," he said, "Most of the time it's their dinner, but other times…it's other demons."

"Stop saying these things Sebastian," I said closing my eyes wishing the feeling that I had bubbling up in me would go away.

I felt a gloved hand on my cheek and I opened my eyes. "Are you scared?" Sebastian asked looking down at me.

"Yes," I said.

He chuckled. "There is no need to fear what you really are," he said.

"But I do," I said.

"Jewels…you are but a lost kitten in a world of the unknown," he said, "Let me be your guide. I will show you the way to your true potential and help you understand what confuses you the most."

I looked him straight in the eye. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment my dear sweet Jewels," he replied, "For now you should rest."

"I am not tired," I said.

"Not surprising," he said, "But you should still go rest."

"Why?" I asked starting to get a little agitated for some reason.

"Your demon side can smell her the longer that we stand here," he said, "You should go to bed or to the library to read before either one of us does something…stupid."

SLAP

"You think I would do something stupid?" I snapped.

He picked up a serving tray and held it so that I could see my reflection. My eyes were now slitted and instead of a brown color, they were now that demon pinkish-red.

"Yes my demoness, I believe that you would," he said, "I have to say though…that was quite a slap."

I looked at him and saw scratches on his cheek, I then looked at my hands and saw that my nails were now black and a little longer than they normally were (always break a nail when you clean). "What is happening to me?" I said looking at the tray again and saw my eyes change back to their normal color.

"The predator…has risen," Sebastian said, "Now…is there anything that you want?"

"Help," I said looking back at my hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So there's chapter 9 WOOOOO! So I know the end was prolly kind of weird but there are kinks in every story and they will all straighten out!<strong>_


	10. His Maid, Toyed With

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Toyed With<strong>_

"Staring at that candle won't help change anything that's happened over the last few weeks," Sebastian said walking into the library to see me flopped on the couch, just staring at a candle that I had set on the table in front of me.

I looked at Sebastian's dark outline in the doorway. "I'm sulking…go away," I said.

The candles in the candelabra that he was holding suddenly lit up and he looked at me with a stern face. "Sulking in the dark is not the answer to your troubles," he said.

"I was not in the dark," I said, "I have a candle." I pointed at the candle and the room went completely dark. "Very scary Sebastian," I said sarcastically.

"This attitude that you have right now doesn't really…how should I put it…suit you," he said from somewhere in the room.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the dark ceiling. "Yeah…well my day…unlike yours…was terrible," I said.

"You…have a bad day," he said chuckling, "Never."

"Don't mock me Sebastian," I said, "Finny destroyed the vegetable garden, Bard blew up the kitchen…AGAIN, Mey-Rin knocked over the new china cabinet, in the middle of a wonderful story…Tanaka deflated, and on top of it all…I can't find Raven ANYWHERE."

Suddenly Sebastian was over me. "My…you have had a terrible day…haven't you?" he asked.

"Dreadful," I replied.

His lips came closer to mine and when they were mere centimeters from mine he stopped. "I should go see if I can find Raven for you," he whispered before getting up and heading towards the door.

I crossed my arms. "That was cruel Sebastian," I said, "You're just toying with me now."

"Am I?" he asked, "Or I just not giving into you just yet?"

"You're toying with me," I said.

He didn't say anything and just left the room.

'_Damn him,'_ I thought getting up and heading to my room.

-The Next Day-

So far it had been a peaceful day in the Phantomhive manor, to peaceful in my opinion, that was always an ominous sign that something…anything…was going to happen.

"She's here!" Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin yelled running down the hall in ridiculous costumes.

She gasped. "Jewels…just who I wanted to see," she said running over to me and before I new it I had black cat ears on top of my head, a bell around my neck, and a tail with a bright blue bow near the end connected to then back of my uniform, "There! Now you're adorable just like everyone else."

"I am honored that you would take this type of time for a simple maid," I said, "Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Can you let Ciel know that I am here?" she asked.

I bowed. "Right away Miss Elizabeth," I said before leaving the room and heading to the young master's study. I knocked on the door and when he called me in he gave me a strange look.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," he said.

"Miss Elizabeth is here my lord," I said.

"I should have known," he said, "You wouldn't sink so low as to degrading yourself like this."

"If I may say, I think she looks adorable my lord," Sebastian said.

"Of course you do," Ciel said, "She looks like a cat."

I sighed. "Should I tell Miss Elizabeth that you are busy and that you will see her at dinner?" I asked.

"No, I will go see her…maybe get her to go home," he replied getting up.

"I must warn you sir," I said, "She redecorated again."

He sighed. "Of course she did," he said leaving the room.

I felt a hand on my hip and I looked and saw Sebastian's hand resting gently on my hip. "You do look adorable," he said.

"Are you going to toy with me again?" I asked turning my head to look at him, "Maybe start to seduce me and leave the room?"

"No," he said, "If I were to toy with you right now…I would have to find a ball of yarn."

I stepped on his foot as hard as I could and I heard him groan slightly. "Would you like to say that again?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said, "I take it back."

I took my foot off his and started to head towards the door, but I was pulled back to him.

"I don't really like when my pretty kitty is in a bad mood," he said.

"Tell me something Sebastian…when exactly did I become yours?" I asked.

His lips connected with mine and we stood there locked in a passionate kiss for a couple of moments until he pulled away.

"Mine," he said curtly before leaving me standing in the middle of the room.

I reached up and touched my lips. _'S…Sebastian just kissed me,'_ I thought a little shocked and of course happy at the same time. I was about to happily go clean up all the pink that was covering the front entrance when I realized something. "Wait…did he just kiss me, claim me, and then just leave?" I asked myself out loud, "Damn that man!" I left the study and went downstairs to try and find something to get my mind off what he just did but nothing was really helping, ESPECIALLY when Sebastian showed up again. "How the heck did she get this on me?" I asked trying to take off the tail that Miss Elizabeth had put on me.

"It's a shame that you're taking the tail off," I heard Sebastian said.

"Don't you have something to clean?" I asked.

I felt his hands by mine and he helped me remove the tail. "No…not right now," he said.

"It wasn't very nice what you did to me earlier," I said.

"I'm a demon," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"But you don't have to toy with me Sebastian," I said turning around.

"But without games, there would be no fun in life," he said.

"Toying with my emotions is a game?" I asked.

"A demoness has a lot of power over a demon when it comes to…seduction," he replied, "Without these games a demoness always wins."

"I'm only part demon though," I said.

"But every time I come around the seductive demoness in you shows through," he said, "No one else can see it…only I can…but it's there."

"And why do you think that is?" I asked standing on my tip toes and putting my lips closer to his.

"I have no idea," he said backing away from me and then turning towards the door.

I threw the knife that I had been cleaning before trying to take of the nuisance of a tail at the back of his head and he caught it.

"Am I making you angry?" he asked.

"A little," I said clenching my fists.

He chuckled. "I play the game well then," he said setting the knife on the counter and leaving the room.

"That man is infuriating sometimes," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Woot Chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	11. His Maid, Has a Birthday to Remember P1

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Has a Birthday to Remember (Part 1)<strong>_

_When I first saw you…  
>I was afraid to meet you…<br>When I first met you…  
>I was afraid to kiss you…<br>When I first kissed you…  
>I was afraid to love you…<br>But now that I love you…  
>I'm afraid to lose you.<br>_(A Valentine's Day Poem)

I put down the poetry book that my mother had given me for my 14th birthday…the last birthday I spent with her. It was my birthday today, and though it was a day to celebrate…I was depressed. For the past seven years now I would wake up and wish that instead of having to head straight to doing chores…I would be waking up to the smell of a wonderful birthday breakfast, made from fresh ingredients from the farm. But alas…I would be having my usual piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. I got out of bed and got dressed and then headed to the kitchen to get some food, but when I opened the door to the kitchen, I was ambushed.

"Happy(Mey-Rin) Birth(Finny)-day(Bard)!" followed by a cheerful 'ho ho ho' from Tanaka.

"Thanks guys," I said trying to at least have some enthusiasm in my voice.

"Are you ok Jewels?" Finny asked, "You look a little…upset."

"No…I'm fine really," I replied smiling, "Why don't you guys just get to work."

"Yes ma'am," they said before rushing off to do their chores.

'_This is going to be a long day,'_ I thought skipping over my breakfast and going to do my chores.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"Jewels seems to be moving rather slowly today," Ciel said as he saw Jewels walk slowly past the door.

"It's her birthday," I said.

"Not a pleasant day for her either I take it?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," I replied.

"It's a pity…when your birthday has no joy anymore," he said.

"I'm sure it is my lord," I said. _'I'm sure that I can find a way to cheer her up though,'_ I thought as I poured the master another cup of tea.

JEWELS' POV

'_If only the subtle silence of the halls could take my mind off this stupid birthday,'_ I thought as I grabbed some wilting flowers and threw them in the bucket I was holding. I stopped and looked outside and Raven stretched out on the back steps. _'Cats are so lucky sometimes,'_ I thought before heading back down the hall.

"Jewels," I heard Sebastian say.

"Not now Sebastian," I said thinking that he was going to give me a happy birthday.

"You and the young master are very alike when it comes to your birthday's being something that seem…not worth celebrating anymore," he said.

"Yes, well…its strange how the world works sometimes isn't it," I said before walking off. I walked to the sun room and pruned the plants that were enjoying the sun. Other than some of the usual mishaps of the day from Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin…my day was long, boring, painful, but peaceful all the same and after dinner was served to the young master, I went to an empty room and just stared out the window. After about an hour of just sitting alone, I heard foot steps and a dining cart was pushed up next to me.

"Were you going to sit here all night without a birthday dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Dessert then?" he asked uncovering something.

That's when a wonderful aroma filled my nose and I looked at what he uncovered. "An apple and blackberry crumble," I said.

"I figured that no birthday dinner for you would be complete without it," he said handing me a plate with the piece of the crumble on it and a fork.

I took a bite of the crumble and sunk back into the chair that I was in. "Mmm…so good," I said.

"I'm glad that you like it," he said, "Now is there anything the birthday girl desires that I can acquire for you."

"Shouldn't you be taking care of the young master?" I asked.

"He's already settled," he replied, "And now I can focus my attention on you."

"I don't need anything," I said sighing.

"Nothing…that I can acquire that is," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"I see you are still not wearing gloves," he said changing the subject.

I looked at my black finger nails. "The others think that this is just some type of new fashion trend that I picked up on, so I haven't really had the need too," I said before continuing to eat my crumble. When I was done with my crumble I set the plate on the cart and Sebastian left and I thought that I was going to be alone again, but a hand grabbed mine a few minutes later making me jump.

"You didn't sense me?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess I'm just not in touch with my demoness side tonight," I replied.

He pulled me up to my feet and into him and I looked up at him. "There is never a time…when you are in touch with that side," he said showing his demon eyes.

My eyes changed as I looked back at him. "Why do you do this to me Sebastian?" I asked putting my hands on his chest.

He smirked. "I have my reasons my dear sweet kitten," he said seductively before kissing me.

I happily kissed and soon I found myself wanting more. "S…Sebastian," I choked out when he started to kiss down to my neck.

He stopped and looked me in the eye. "Is there something that you want now?" he asked.

"Y…Yes," I said.

He chuckled. "I believe what you desire now…I can certainly give to you," he whispered, "And…I have a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise?" I asked.

"Yes," he said taking my hand in his and leading me out of the room we were currently in and down the many halls to the servants' quarters. We stopped outside a room which I guessed was Sebastian's. "I will make this a birthday for you to remember," he whispered before opening the door and leading me into the dimly lit room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Yay! Chapter 11 part 1 is done I hope you enjoy…onward to Chapter 11 part 2…the lemon!<strong>_


	12. His Maid, Has a Birthday to Remember P2

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, a Birthday to Remember (Part 2) *Lemon*<strong>_

Sebastian's room looked like something from the smuttiest of romance novels. Red candles everywhere giving romantic lighting and a trail of red rose petals leading to the bed that had blood red silk sheets.

"You out did yourself Sebastian," I said. The door closed and I heard the click of the lock.

"I told you that I will make this a birthday to remember," he whispered in my ear. He pulled the ribbon that was holding my hair up out of my hair and let it float to the floor. "You should wear your hair down more often," he said as his hands started to move to the front ties of my uniform.

I grabbed his hands and stopped him. He may have wanted to give me a birthday to remember but…I hadn't forgotten that he had sex with another girl…and he I was going to make him regret it. I turned around, looked up at him, and gave him a small peck on lips. "Do you want me…as much as I want you Sebastian?" I asked while unbuttoning his tailcoat.

He smirked. "Are you up to something my sweet kitten?" he asked as I pushed off his tailcoat and it slid to the floor.

"Mmmm of course not," I lied, "It was a simple question." He kissed me and I felt my uniform loosen. I pulled away from him and looked to see the ties on the front of my uniform undone. "Sneaky…very sneaky Mr. Michaelis," I said before getting his waist coat off of him, "Butlers wear so many layers." I let my uniform slide to the floor and I was standing there in front of Sebastian in just my undergarments. "Maids on the other hand-," I didn't get to finish my sentence because Sebastian suddenly picked me up, carried me to the bed, threw my down on it, and crawled on top of me. As he was over me he very sexily took off his gloves with his teeth. _'That was so sexy,'_ I thought.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian asked obviously noticing the expression that had crossed over my face.

"Of course," I said reaching up and starting to unbutton his shirt, "I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me."

He leaned down. "Let just say…you'll be very sore in the morning," he said.

I got his shirt off of him and then moved down to pants but he stopped me.

"I'm getting bored," he said standing up and taking off his own pants as I took off my stockings and own undergarments.

Soon Sebastian was back in the bed and though he was having a grand time fondling my breasts (Pfff men!) he was begging for me to let him in. "I want you Jewels," he said as he kissed and nipped at my neck, "I want to be in you, please."

I chuckled and ran my leg up his thigh. "I guess you can-uh…," I didn't get to finish my sentence because he slammed into me, "Sebastian…that really hurt." A tear rolled down my face and he wiped it away.

"I forgot that you were a virgin," he said, "I am sorry."

"Its…ok," I said starting to get used to him, "You can start to move." He started to move slowly started to move and I moaned. "Oh Sebastian," I moaned as he moved in and out of me.

"Remember it is your birthday my love, I will do whatever you please," he said.

My eyes changed and I smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," he said chuckling.

"Faster Sebastian," I said.

"As you wish," he said moving faster.

"Oh God Sebastian harder," I moaned.

He grabbed my hips tightly and started to push harder into me. After a few minutes I flipped us over and Sebastian gave a look of surprise. I started to ride him and he moaned his grip tightened on my hips. I ran my hands up his toned abs and chest and he gave a shiver.

"I should've never had sex with that girl," he said.

SLAP

He looked at me…truly surprised that I slapped him. "Do you think it's in your best interest to speak about her…when you're in bed with me?" I asked.

He flipped us back over and gave a hard thrust. "All I was saying…was you're much better than she was my demoness," he said before starting to move again.

I don't know how long after that we went for after that. What I do know is that things got rough. There was biting and I think that I left a scratch mark on Sebastian's back, and the head board of the bed…was hitting the wall…so much for discreetness.

"Oh God Sebastian I think I'm gonna…oh my God!" I said as I came.

My walls tightened around Sebastian's member and he came as well and collapsed on top of me. When he rolled off of me I put my head on his chest and then moved my finger up and down his stomach.

"That was truly amazing," I said.

I saw a smirk play at his lips as he looked down at me. "Yes it was wasn't it," he agreed playing with a lock of my hair.

"Thank you Sebastian," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You made me feel…special," I replied closing my eyes.

He chuckled. "You are Jewels," he said.

I don't know what I was thinking…mostly I was partially asleep but what was about to come out of my mouth next, probably caught Sebastian off guard. "Sebastian?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I love you," I said before drifting off into sleep.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"I love you," Jewels said before falling asleep.

Even if she was awake…I wouldn't know how to respond to that. Demons could love other demons and I was growing very attached to Jewels, but I didn't know just yet if this attachment was love or lust. Either way, Jewels was marked as mine now so there would be sometime to figure out where I was in lust…or in love, as long as she doesn't remember telling me that she loved me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: So I hope you liked it! Please review :D<strong>_


	13. His Maid, Kidnapped

_**I do not own Black Butler**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Kidnapped<strong>_

"What a night," I said as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. The candles and rose petals were cleaned up and…Sebastian was missing from the bed. I heard the bathroom door open and Sebastian walked out dressed and ready for the day. "Were you just going to leave me here?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest, putting my arms on my knees and then resting my head on my arms.

"Of course not," he said, "I was going to wake you up. You are obligated to work…even after the night we had."

I just rolled my eyes. "So what am I to you now Sebastian?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he put on his gloves.

"Am I your girlfriend…or just your pet?" I asked.

He smirked. "I would never dream of considering you my pet," he said, "You are a beautiful young woman who I believe should be pampered to her hearts content."

"So I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I told you that you were mine, and last night solidified that," he said.

"You're beating around the bush Sebastian," I said.

"Yes Jewels, if you wish to be…you are my girlfriend," he said, "Now, I shall go get you a fresh pair of clothes." He left the room and I sat there for a couple of minutes and then… "Yes!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and falling back on the bed, "Oooow." I had a sharp pain run through my hips and when I looked at my hips I saw bruises. "Bloody Hell," I said. I felt Sebastian's presence back in the room and I looked up to see him with a sly smile plastered across his face.

"Things got…rough last night," he said.

"I know…I was there," I said, "I believe that you have some damage as well."

He chuckled and set my uniform along with my hairbrush on the end of the bed and then smiled at me. "Yes, I have scratches on my back from you...but they should heal quickly," he said, "You are free to use my bathroom." He left the room and I just sat there for a moment before carefully getting out of bed and painfully getting ready for work. Once ready for the day, I headed to the kitchen and saw that thankfully it hadn't been destroyed…yet.

CHING

CHING

I looked at the room bells to see which one was ringing and saw that the one for the study was ringing. I sighed and headed to the study. "You rang my lord?" I asked when I walked in the room.

Ciel gave me the 'very amusing' look and sighed. "I will be having guests this afternoon," he said, "I would like you to help with the serving of tea and food."

"I'm going to be in a room full of men I don't know who would love to feel me up won't I?" I asked.

"Of course not," he replied, "You know Lau."

I sighed. "There goes my personal bubble space," I said, "I will be sure to be there…is there anything specific that you would like to eat?"

"Sebastian has that all taken care of," he replied, "You may go."

I gave a small bow and left the room.

-Later-

"Ah…Jewels it is nice to see you again," Lau said as he walked into the game room.

"The same to you," I said giving a small bow.

After Lau arrived, Lord Randall of Scotland Yard and four other men arrived, I didn't recognize the four others, but one of the one's that I didn't recognize gave me the creeps.

"You have a wonderful maid Lord Phantomhive," the man who gave me the creeps said with a French accent covering his words, "How about I make I make a deal with you, two of ze best maids zat my estate has for zis maid here?"

"No deal," Ciel said, "She is an important part of my staff and I would rather have her here, she irreplaceable."

"You are to kind my lord," I said bowing.

"Well you should let me know if you should happen to change your mind," the man said.

"I do not think I will Lord Thomas," Ciel said.

The man looked at me and I went and stood by Sebastian who was by…Lau…big mistake. "Ow!" I said when Lau grabbing my butt hitting a bruise. Everyone looked at me. "Tea pot is hot," I said nervously as I moved away from Lau and to the other side of Sebastian. As the meeting started to wear on I started to get bored…normally they were interesting but this was so boring. Smuggling blah, blah, blah, drugs blah, blah, blah, been there, done that.

-Later-

"The tea was delectable as always," Lau said before heading towards the door with Ran-Mao latched to his arm, "I look forward to seeing you again Jewels."

I just nodded my head and he left. "I do hope zat someday you come and work at my estate," Lord Thomas said to me before leaving.

"Creepy much," I said setting a plate on the dining cart.

"So do you think the culprit is one of your guests?" Lord Randall asked Ciel as he put on his top hat.

"Yes," Ciel said.

"Good, we need this solved soon," Lord Randall said before leaving.

I went and looked out the window and watched as the carriages left.

"Jewels?" Sebastian asked when he saw me staring out the window.

"I didn't like him Sebastian…I didn't like him at all," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Lord Thomas," I replied.

"You have very good instinct," Ciel said, "For that's who the culprit is. In a couple of days all three of us will go into London."

"Sir…if I may ask, why am I going?" I asked.

"He's taken a liking to you," he said, "We need bait."

There was a clatter of plates and I looked at Sebastian and then back at Ciel. "Okay," I said.

LORD THOMAS' POV

"I zink zat Lord Phantomhive suspects me of smuggling drugs into England," I said to one of my men when I got into my carriage.

"What do you want us to do my lord?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on zat girl," I replied, "She is worth something…and worse comes to worse we could use her as how should I put it…leverage."

-A Couple Days Later in London-

JEWELS' POV

"You're worried," I said to Sebastian who was trying to talk me out of this whole bait thing.

"Yes…no…a little," he said.

"I'll be careful," I said before giving him a light kiss, "Plus…you won't be far away will you?"

"No, but that's not the point," he said.

"I didn't think that a demon could worry this much," I said, "Well, I knew that you worried about things like messes and dinner being done on time but-."

"Jewels, please stop joking around," he said.

I sighed and put my hands on either side of his face. "I will be fine," I said, "Lord Thomas will probably have drugs on him and then Lord Randall can take care of the rest…but I told the young master that I would help lure Lord Thomas here…please…don't worry."

He turned around from me and walked to another room. _'Great…he's mad,'_ I thought.

-Later-

I was walking down the street with the young master and he was explaining how things were going to work.

"We are meeting Lord Thomas at a small café by the waterfront, I figured that he's less likely to make a scene in a public place," he said, "Even if he says anything that ticks you off, do try to keep your temper at bay and not say anything…Lau doesn't mind your feistiness, but Lord Thomas may take it as an insult and leave."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Now, Sebastian isn't to far away so if there is trouble I can call him and you can get out of there," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. "With all due respect sir," I said causing him to turn and look at me, "I will not just leave you if trouble arises."

"Very well," he said.

We continued to walk to the café and once there we took our seats and waited. It was about fifteen minutes before Lord Thomas showed up and he had a cocky grin on his face like he had won some sort of award.

"Good afternoon Lord Phantomhive," he said as he sat down.

"Good afternoon," Ciel replied.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," Lord Thomas said, "Jewels is sure to make a wonderful addition to my staff, now…would you like two maids or is there a certain price you would like for her?"

"Before we get to that," Ciel said, "I would like to talk about something else."

"Really?" Lord Thomas asked, "What is it?"

"The drugs…where are you storing them?" Ciel asked.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Lord Thomas asked.

Ciel chuckled. "That's a very nice act," he said, "But I'm sure that you have drugs on you right now and somewhere near the docks there's a storage facility that has the stashed drugs…but it would save a lot of time, if you just told me where they are."

"Why you little brat!" Lord Thomas snapped standing up causing people to look at us.

"So much for no scene," I whispered to Ciel.

"How dare you accuse me of such a disgraceful act," Lord Thomas said.

Some men at some of the other tables stood up and started come towards us.

"Looks like we have company," I said standing up. Before we knew it a fight had broken out outside of the café and Ciel called for Sebastian. I was holding my own for the most part, I didn't have Sebastian's aim when it came to throwing knives, but I was doing pretty well.

"Would you like some assistance?" Sebastian asked jumping in next to me.

"About bloody time you showed up," I said.

We were doing fine for awhile…kicking butt and at one point Sebastian had to go help the young master and I tried to fallow but I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

During our fight with Lord Thomas' men I had to get to the young master and I knew that Jewels would follow, but then I got a pain in the back of my head. I got to the young master and then turned and saw a knocked out Jewels being thrown into a carriage.

"Sebastian get me out of here," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord," I said getting out of there without another word.

-Back at the City Home-

"I would like a few minutes to collect my thoughts Sebastian," Ciel said as he sat down in the study chair.

"Yes my lord," I said bowing and then walking out of the room. I walked to the kitchen and slammed my hands down on the counter. _'I didn't protect her…I had a duty to the young master but…I didn't protect Jewels,'_ I thought, _'I will get you back…I promise you that Jewels.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Such a turn of events…well I hope you liked the chapter. I would like to thank all of those peeps out there who have review so far, I have really enjoyed reading the comments ^^ so…please review!<strong>_


	14. His Maid, Tortured

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Tortured<strong>_

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly and I found myself to be a room that I didn't recognize and I was on the floor and my wrist and ankles were shackled. "Where am I?" I asked to absolutely no one in particular.

"You are in a place where not even zat brat of an Earl will be able to find you," someone replied.

I carefully turned over and saw Lord Thomas sitting in a wood chair smoking from a pipe. I tried pulling the shackle apart but they didn't break. _'I'm strong…but I'm not as strong as Sebastian,'_ I thought. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Simple," he said, "You are obviously worth something to zat brat, I'm guessing that you know things about ze Queen's guard dog that could be very useful. You are…leverage."

"I know nothing," I said, "I will be of no use to you."

He chuckled. "I highly doubt zat," he said, "As ze head maid of ze Phantomhive estate, with zat said he must have put his trust in you with important information."

"Ciel Phantomhive…trusts no one," I said.

"I will give you one chance to tell me everything you know," he said.

"I told you…I know nothing," I said again, "I am but a simple maid."

"Fine," he said, "I have a way of getting things out of people and you will talk." He snapped his fingers and two men came in the room and grabbed me and threw me up on a table. One of the men went over to the fireplace which was going and pulled out the wood poker whose end was red hot. The other man ripped over my dress top and the man put the wood poker against my skin and I screamed.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"I figure that he either took her to one of his store houses or his mansion here in the city," Ciel said.

"That would be the most likely of-Ah," I stopped when I got a shooting pain in my side. I grabbed my side.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, "Sebastian what's wrong?"

I pulled my hand away from my side and blood now covered my white glove. "They're torturing her," I said.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" he asked.

"We are connected," I said, "I…I love her."

JEWELS' POV

Burning…

Hitting…

Choking…

Belting…

It felt like hours before Lord Thomas finally told the two men to stop. "Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked.

"Get…away from me you bastard," I said.

He smirked. "You will talk," he said, "The pain will become too much for you. We will give you some time to think it over."

I closed my eyes and looked away. I heard the door open and close I looked up at the ceiling. "Sebastian…help me," I said quietly.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

'_I can't sense where she is,' _I thought trying to heal my wounds.

"_Sebastian…help me."_

'_I can hear her call,'_ I thought, _'Jewels…please show me where you are.'_

-A Few Hours Later-

JEWEL'S POV

Just as Lord Thomas said, he and those two other men came back.

"Will you talk?" Lord Thomas asked.

I didn't say anything and the torture began again…but it did not last long. I felt…that presence…that one that I felt growing up, and in the room a great black lion appeared in the room and let out a loud roar sending Lord Thomas and the two other men flying back and knocking them out. I looked at the lion. "Who are you?" I asked even though I had a feeling that I knew who it was.

"I am a part of you," the lion said, "As you are a part of me."

"Father," I said.

The lion gave a slight nod. "Seven years ago you told me that you never wanted to see me again, but I never stopped watching over you my daughter," he said, "For I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"You never really cared about me," I said, "Why do you try to make it seem like you care so much now."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, "That I never cared about you?"

I gave a small nod.

"You're wrong," he said, "You meant more to me than my own life…and you still do."

"You were always away though," I said.

"To protect you," he said, "If I was always around like I truly wanted to be…your demon side would have come out much earlier, and you would have because a Faustian demon…I did not want that for my daughter. I wanted you to grow up as normal as possible, get married, have a family…everything that a father wants for his little girl."

I looked away from him.

"Did you ever wonder who gave you your nickname…the one you use as your real name?" he asked.

"My mother of course," I said.

He chuckled. "Wrong again," he said, "I was there the day you were born…and your mother and I gave you your full name and when I took you in my arms for the first time…I thought that you were more beautiful that any jewel known to man…and so you were nicknamed Jewels." Lord Thomas and the two men began to move slightly and my father looked at them. "I know that you have called to the man that you love," he said, "And he has heard your calls…but because you are weak he has not been able to track you…you are old enough now that you are safe from becoming a Faustian demon so I will tell you this…speak your full name and who you are the child of and you will regain strength and unlock your power as a demon."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I do not want my daughter to die," he replied, "Now…I will help you stand." He helped me turn myself so I could slide off the table onto my feet and once on my feet I had to lean on him for support.

"I am Juliann Anastasia Valafar Clearwater, daughter of Sophie Clearwater and Lavar Valafar," I said. The shackles broke and my eyes changed.

Lord Thomas looked at me and gasped. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am simply…one hell of a maid," I said.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"I know where she is," I said finally feeling where Jewels was.

"Go and get her then," Ciel said, "And the you and her have a lot of explaining to do."

I jumped out the window and followed the feeling that I was getting. _'I'm coming Jewels, don't worry,'_ I thought.

JEWELS' POV

"No…no…please have mercy on me," Lord Thomas said as I limped towards him. The two other men were dead, so there was no one to help him.

"Why should I have mercy on you?" I asked picking up the knife they had used to leave cuts on my body with.

He didn't answer and just looked at the knife.

"I didn't think you would have an answer for that," I said. I threw the knife and it hit him square in the chest and I turned away from him and plopped down to the ground. "I'm tired," I said to my father.

"Then we shall get you home Jewels," someone said from the doorway.

I looked and saw Sebastian walking into the room. "Sebastian," I said giving him a small smile.

He saw the great lion that was in the room and he stopped in his tracks and immediately bowed. "Lord Valafar," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian Michaelis…it seems that you and my daughter have quite a connection to each other," my father said, "You suffered the same pain she did."

I looked at Sebastian and saw that he too was injured. "Sebastian?" I asked.

"I want you to promise me something Sebastian," my father said.

Sebastian straightened up and looked at him. "You want me to take care of her?" Sebastian asked.

My father nodded.

"I will do what I can…she is very important to me and I do not wish for any harm to come to her," Sebastian said.

"Thank you," my father said, "Now I must go." My father disappeared and Sebastian looked at me.

"They treated you so horribly my love," he said taking off his tailcoat and putting it over the front of me before picking me up bridal style.

"Can we just go home?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: Well I hope you liked the chapter, it was a bit of a turn of events with Jewels' father showing up in his animal for huh? Review please!<strong>_


	15. His Maid, Marked FINAL CHAPTER

_**I do not own Black Butler.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Maid, Marked<strong>_

Ciel's eye twitched as we told him why Sebastian got random cuts and burns and had excruciating pain when I had been held captive.

"You two…" Ciel started.

"Yup," I said.

"In this mansion?" he asked.

"Very much so," I replied.

"And you two love each other?" he asked.

I turned a bright shade of red.

"I do indeed love her sir," Sebastian said.

"And so when she gets hurt…you feel her pain?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Interesting," Ciel said before getting a sly smile on his face, "I suppose demons mate for life."

"No sir," Sebastian said, "When we mate…we mate…for eternity."

"I haven't agreed to mate with you though Sebastian," I said raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then chuckled. "You didn't have to…your actions have made things perfectly clear," he said.

"Hmmm," I said.

"Ew," we heard Ciel say quietly.

"Well I believe that Jewels and I should get back to work," Sebastian said, "A Phantomhive servants' work is never done."

"Yes," Ciel said using his hand to shoo us out of the room. We bowed and left the room and I was going to head the salon to start my dusting for the day but Sebastian grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Meet me in the garden tonight at ten o'clock," he said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Is it anything like your last surprise?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No…but it is a very important…to both you and me," he replied.

"Um…ok," I said, "I'll be there."

He let go of my arm and I headed to the salon and started dusting. _'I wonder what the surprise will be,'_ I thought. As the day wore on I tried to figure out what in the world the surprise could be, but I couldn't think of anything. So at ten o'clock I headed out to the garden and was surprised to see it lit up by candles and there was a single chair sitting there. I went and sat down and before long Sebastian showed up.

"What do you think?" he asked handing me a red rose.

"It's quite lovely," I said taking the rose and looking around, "But why all of this?"

"I am going to ask you a question…a simple one, yet it will change both of our fates," he said.

"Sounds serious," I said.

"Yes, it is," he said, "Now, my love…do you remember what we were discussing with the young master earlier?"

"About the whole mating thing?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Mating is such a primeval term," I said wrinkling my nose.

He smirked. "You can be so picky when you want to be my sweet kitten," he said.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes in life picky is required," I said, "So what is your question?"

"Do you wish to spend an eternity…with me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know that I love you Jewels," he said.

"I don't think I can live for an eternity though," I said, "I'm only part demon."

"There is a way," he said, "It is like a Faustian contract…only to bonds to demons to each other. That way…even after I take the young masters soul…I will be bound to you…here on earth."

I thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yes," I said, "I will spend eternity with you." He took off one of his gloves and placed his hand over my heart and I felt a pain and when he pulled his hand away I had a pentagram on my chest with Celtic knots in it. He then took a step back put a hand over his own chest and kneeled down.

"We are now bound for eternity my love," he said, "I will be by your side no matter what."

I smiled. "And I yours…Sebastian Michaelis," I said.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jewels: I know this was a VERY short chapter…but it was a wrap up chapter. So I hope that you liked the story! Thank you for all the reviews!<strong>_


End file.
